cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mimi Rogers
Mimi Rogers (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Rapture'' (1991) [Sharon]: Dies (along with everybody else on Earth) when the Rapture comes and the world ends (she later appears as a ghost cursed to spend eternity in limbo for her contempt for god). (Thanks to Mac) *''Bulletproof Heart (1994)'' [Fiona]: Shot in the back (off-camera) by Matt Craven (as she begs him to kill her, then continue to suffer from a crippling illness); her body is shown afterwards when Anthony LaPaglia rushes in just in time to see her fall out of her chair. *''Reflections in the Dark'' (1994) [Regina]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair; the movie fades to black as she walks to the execution chamber. *''Lost in Space'' (1998) [Dr. Maureen Robinson]: Killed in an explosion (along with Lacey Chabert, Heather Graham, Jack Johnson and Matt LeBlanc) when a meteor hits the ship as they try to leave the planet; their deaths are undone when William Hurt goes back in time and prevents the explosion. (Additionally, in the alternate-future scenes, her grave is shown and it's revealed that Gary Oldman killed her, Lacey and Heather at some point in time.) (Thanks to Mark, PortsGuy and GLC) *''Big Nothing'' (2006) [Mrs. Smalls]: Deliberately hit by a car driven by Alice Eve, after Alice had previously hit Mimi on the head with a hatchet (her body is later seen being examined by Jon Polito, Natascha McElhone and David Schwimmer in a morgue). (Thanks to ND) *''Penny Dreadful'' (2006) [Orianna Volkes]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest and back by Liz Davies in the woods. Her body is shown afterwards when Rachel Miner regains consciousness and finds herself trapped in the car besides Mimi's body, and the murder is shown on the video-camera playback when Rachel watches it. TV Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Beauty Rest (1992)'' [Helen]: Given a lethal injection by Buck Henry; the scenes fades away as the needle draws closer. Her partly-dissected body is shown afterwards, on display on stage during a coroners' convention (there is an alternative scene that shows Buck actually stabbing her with the syringe before injecting her). *''The X-Files: The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati (1999)'' [Agent Diana Fowley]: Shot to death (off-screen). (Thanks to Gary) *''Ash vs Evil Dead: Bait (2015) ''[Suzy Maxwell]: Drowns (off-screen) after crashing her car off a bridge six months before the story begins; her possessed self claims it was suicide though she may have been lying. Her body is eventually possessed by the Kandarian evil, and is finally killed when Bruce Campbell decapitates her with a chainsaw, while her daughter Dana DeLorenzo and Ray Santiago look on in horror. She is later buried (off-screen), along with her husband (Phil Peleton) by Dana, Bruce and Ray. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-Mrs. Tom Cruise *Mrs. Chris Chiaffa (producer) Gallery mimirogersdead.jpg|Mimi Rogers in Penny Dreadful mimirogersbignothing2.png|Mimi Rogers in Big Nothing Category:Actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Evil Dead film Category:Brunettes Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:The-X Files cast members Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Netflix Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Starz Stars Category:Evil Dead Cast Members Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Two and a Half Men Cast Members Category:Motor Mouths Category:People murdered by Ash Williams Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Undone with Time Travel